Quick Fix - TROS Spoilers
by The Wilde Rose
Summary: TROS fix-it. Ben still dies, everything is the same up until there. Tried to hug the cannon as much as possible, even though a lot of it is painfully nonsensical at this point. I hope it brings you contentment. I had to do it because I was going insane with the current ending.


Like many of you, the end of the TROS was very unsatisfying, as well as the entire movie. However, I decided to not fully rewrite it, but try to fix it with as little changes as possible

I hope this brings you some closure and satisfaction. If you would like more, let me know and then the story shall continue. Will fix any typos, I promise. I'm just blind, I read what I want to read until it smacks me in the face a little later, of course always after I publish. It's like a painful stab in the heart.

**CHAPTER 1**

Within seconds of being the most alive he had ever been, the newly returned Ben Solo became the body of Ben Solo. The smile that had blessed his face turned into the coldness of a thousand ghosts. Rey's eyes searched the scene and grabbed his chest, looking for any sign of life in his eyes. _No. No. No._ Panic flooded her as tears started to flow.

_It had all been so close._ They were winning the battle that fought above their heads. Ben had chosen the light.

Frustration flooded Rey_._ She was done with death. She was done with evil, the dark side, always getting the last laugh. No more sacrifices, no more vague endings. This time, good had to win past a redemption death. The light needed to be able to _save_ rather than just kill those who the dark side had taken. The light needed to _save_, not only kill those who had fallen astray.

She kneeled next to his body, unable yet to compel herself to touch it, to try to shake it to life.

"Please. Please." Rey begged desperately. She closed her eyes, calling to the Jedi who were just with her before. "Please. Let him live. Let's for once save one."

Nothing. Ben was still very much dead. Rey grabbed his robes and leaned her head against his still-warm chest, and started crying freely, feeling the depths of her failures, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

The Sith lair started to fall apart around her. She realized she was going to die if she did not was leave. It was time for goodbye. She whispered her final words, "Thank you."

The still-chest started heaving. A hand rose up and touched her head. She jumped to her feet, and saw the once more flickering eyes of Ben Solo.

She stared at him, too surprised for words, but Ben knew. He replied, "My mother." His eyes were watery as he raised himself up onto his elbows.

Rey realized what he had meant and was able to suddenly feel it, as her thoughts clicked. _Leia had not been fully dead._ She had waited and then transferred her last bit of life. _She had done it – she had saved her son. _Rey smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

He looked at her and said in a pained voice, "Do you really think it is so easy to get rid of me?" A glimmer of a smile appeared on his face; it was same smile from earlier, one that was both timid and surprised by its own existence.

A rock crumbled inches from their huddled bodies. It shocked the moment and the smiles went away from both of their faces. Rey reached out a hand to Ben, "We need to leave," who swiftly took it. He rose to his feet but quickly became unbalanced.

Ben was unable to walk, his leg still severely injured from the fall. The limp had become even more pronounced than before, and he cringed with each rhythm forward. Rey breathed heavily under his weight, as she supported him out of the cave. The rocks were crumbling at a faster rate with each passing second. She had no more life force to heal him, still recovering from a near-death experience herself.

When they made it to Red Five, Ben stopped and stood at the precipice of the door, holding himself up against the ship. He looked at her and said nothing. Words were less effective, he still wasn't used to being Ben Solo. The bond between them was more effective. _I can't come with you._

Rey read his face and started shaking her head, "No, you can come, Ben. We need you with The Resistance. You can help end this war once and for all."

Ben would not have it, "Don't you understand? I **caused** this war. I have killed billions. I killed the families of those people you call your friends."

"Kylo Ren, the man who did all that, is dead. Palpatine turned your soul. You can change everything - if they see their supreme leader, Kylo Ren having left, the First Order will not be able to keep going. It will cause fracturing. You can bring the entire First Order to their knees."

"That is just it, Rey." His eyes flashed anger; "I _can_ bring them to their knees." His tone turned almost pleading, "I have to go away."

Rey grabbed his hand. He did not flinch away. Rey said confidently, "I know. I know this must be terrifying. But there is no more darkness inside of you. You have won. And I meant what I said - I will help you."

He held her hand tighter. "You have. And that is why I need to go."

Rey knew she was not going to convince him to come back. As much as the conflict in him had resolved, scars had taken its place. She walked closer to him. "For how long? Where will you go? What will you do? You can barely walk."

He ignored her questions, "You do not need me to win this war. You already have. There is no leadership left in the First Order. You have united the Resistance. And I have dealt with worse injuries than this. Now, go."

Ben pushed her away towards the ship but his bad leg quickly buckled when he left the support of the wall. Rey stepped in and caught him, pushing him back up against the ship. She looked into his eyes then quickly kissed him on his lips. He could not help but embrace her, his heart lurching at being close. She pulled away, and cupped his head to force his eyes to look at her, "I'll see you soon." It was more of a command than a goodbye.

His eyes stared back, in silent agreement.

The dyad parted.


End file.
